The present invention relates to an improved lock and more particularly to a lock which is equipped with a rotatable latch rod so as to make it free from being sabotaged by prying or cutting by a saw.
Locks of varieties have been developed for commercial purpose and widely applied by people to doors, windows, cars, motorcycles and etc. to guard their private properties against burglars or robbers. However, common locks are easily sabotaged by thieves or burglars with a prying tool.
To protect a lock from being sabotaged by a prying tool or a cutting saw, the present inventor comes up with an improved pry-proof lock which has a randomly rotatable latch rod as long as external force is exerted thereto so that a point of application of force is not easily located on the latch rod as a burglar tries to pry the lock apart.